


Das Gemälde  Kapitel 1

by Jostakovich



Series: Über den Professor [2]
Category: Original Work, Über den Professor, 关于教授
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jostakovich/pseuds/Jostakovich





	Das Gemälde  Kapitel 1

“这就是杰作。”  
死亡是可憎的，但它使艺术具有了某种沉重而真实的光辉。  
无论是受庇护的英雄，还是传播福音的圣徒，他们最终都化作森森白骨，在地下从空洞的眼眶中望着世界继续前行。可他们的故事化作文字、图画，在生者的土地上流传。死亡为艺术染上了悲剧色彩，使得人们心怀恐惧与好奇撩起眼前的黑纱,往深深墓穴中窥探。  
该用怎样的词汇形容眼前的景象？  
海因里希·维斯脑子里无法闪现出正确的词汇，拿词语形容好比为之涂上庸俗的脂粉。他知道面对如此景象他不应言语。  
昏暗中微弱的烛火是唯一的光源。背景像是狠狠地抹上了油彩,只留下一片漆黑的压抑；血红色的帷幕微微敞开，等待好奇的人探过头，去观赏一出戏剧。 然而这占据了人大部分视野的幕布没能成为画面的焦点。  
身穿老旧红色长裙、面容憔悴的女人赤着脚躺在铺着惨白布单的桌上，她紧闭的没有血色的嘴唇和摊开的僵硬的四肢都在告诉别人她已经死去了。但是她的表情是平静的，至少她是没有痛苦地离开了人世，投入了创造万物的父亲的怀抱。床边的木椅没有摆正，地上的水盆边上还搭着一条毛巾，仿佛掩面悲泣的女子刚刚离开。围住圣母的圣徒们也已离去，只留下这真实得让人茫然的悲剧布景。  
毫无疑问，眼前的这些不能再真实了。这不过是妄图用死亡来模拟不可代替的杰作，崇敬艺术的人会将这复原称为“对艺术的亵渎”。  
百年前，作为凡人死去的圣母不为教会所承认；百年后，精心的模仿作同样被人否定。  
“杰作面对着同样的窘境。”  
但是，摆在不远处的椅子是为了什么？  
海因里希·维斯拿拇指摩擦着食指的关节，他缓步走向那把在任何一个家庭都可以找到的普通椅子。他抚摸着木制的靠背想知道它为何存在于谋杀现场中。  
维斯站在椅子的面前思考了许久，然后转过身坐了下去。他需要一个不同的视角。  
那么，椅子的功能又有什么？  
作为单纯的装饰品，作为权力和地位的象征，作为主人品位的代表物......不，这个椅子太普通，不具有以上任何一种功能。维斯一边这么想着一边摇着头， 他要把这些错误的推测甩出大脑。  
这把椅子的作用是最基本的。可这把椅子是留给谁的？  
维斯抬头，注视着站在床边检查尸体的警察。在短暂的职业生涯中，他们或许从未见过如此怪异的犯罪现场。  
有的站在警戒线外激动地争论这到底是一次策划得完美的谋杀还是无聊的把戏，可它只是一幅画；有的不解的靠近死去的圣母的面庞，试图猜测她生前如何挣扎，可谁都能看出来她仿佛是睡去了，睡前还亲吻那个虔诚的女人；有的蹲伏在水盆旁边希望发现能道出凶手身份的蛛丝马迹，可那人只是个画家，他把杰作展现在众人面前后就悄然离场。  
楼下的警灯在不停闪烁，红与蓝的灯光打破了夜色的宁静，圣母不得安稳歇息。不久圣母会借着记者的笔出现在报纸的头条，供好事者玩味，令老实人不安。她从教堂的彩玻璃上走向人群之中，向人们展示真实。而世俗在为她做着不停息且毫无意义的争论。  
海因里希·维斯看到的不过是一出荒诞的戏剧。他想，这把椅子是留给这出戏剧的导演的。  
那人只需坐在为他保留的座位上，观赏自己的杰作带来的有趣效应，心中满是欢喜和骄傲，以及讥笑愚人的自得。他也许扮演着某个角色，保持着自觉又醉心于闹剧。  
“荒谬至极。”

2002年10月5日 14:27  
苏菲·齐默关上车门时分明听到玻璃窗发出了清脆的迸裂声。  
她检查一番发现是后车窗的边角上出现了裂痕。苏菲叹口气，估算着自己还有多久可以和它相处。暂且不说这辆车的年龄是否和苏菲的有得比，久经磨难后它也是浑身是伤的老警员。前车窗上有两个实实在在的弹孔，几乎惨不忍睹；前车门上有几道刮痕，黑漆下的钣金暴露无遗；至于轮毂上的刮蹭就更不用说了。这辆车不知道有过几位主人，退休的，辞职的，负伤的，但无论如何，它现在属于苏菲。从苏菲当上探长的那一天开始，它就被分配给了她，哪怕警局里有更多运行良好的车，偏偏是这辆被分配给了苏菲——苏菲清楚，这就是故意的。想到这里苏菲更是无名火起，她往轮胎上狠蹬几脚，等它呻吟完了便倚在车头上点了一颗烟。  
这几日的天气难以捉摸。早上苏菲在城郊的薄雾里冻得发抖，下午气温却开始回升。但她觉得空气之中一片死寂，天空中的阴云裹挟了整个城镇，她在凝固的城镇之间寸步难行。  
这是条安静的街道，尽管隔两个街区就是商业街。尤其是下午的时候，只有树下的阴影里有零星几个人。整条街好像都昏昏沉睡了。  
这还真符合他的作风，苏菲想。要是嘈杂的地方，估计过不了一会他的脑子就会炸开。街道两旁都是七叶树和墙壁刷得苍白的建筑，这是城里再普通不过的街景，这些无法让苏菲提起兴致。  
正对着苏菲的那栋公寓的第三层，左数第二窗户，那个被灰色窗帘遮掩的窗户，苏菲紧盯着那。当然，这不是什么盯梢，她得让他看到是她来了，否则他不肯开门。苏菲起初对这般怪癖嗤之以鼻，等她吃了几回闭门羹后就在指定位置停好车等他招呼她进去。如果只是这样倒也罢了，可是进门之后也没有招待她的茶水，甚至容她立足的空间都被没生气的书本和纸张占据，苏菲也没有抱怨的权利。  
这儿叫松林地。但苏菲在这没看到过一棵松树。可他就是这么说，好像他拥有命名权一般。  
松林地，苏菲嘟哝着，这是个怪地方。假如她还有得选，她当然不会来这。  
苏菲听人说，他，海因里希•维斯，在某一个潮湿的夏日把这租下来。她几乎想象得到他是一边踱步一边在发霉的墙壁前若有所思，头顶的吊扇还在呻吟。当他决定占有这个萧条的公寓时，他拍手叫道：“就是这了！这就是松林地！”  
终于，她看见了窗帘后的苍白面孔。这算是允许她进门了。  
苏菲把烟头按在车窗上，捻了几下后嘟哝道：“难得今天他心情不错。”  
公寓楼梯间的墙壁上霉菌生长得旺盛，苏菲一步步往上走，防止踩到台阶边角上的苔藓。她和挎着布袋的老太太打了个照面，苏菲估摸着她要去附近的集市。这幢公寓的住户和它本身一样都上了年纪，而维斯从某个程度讲和老年人并无区别。苏菲想到维斯灰白色的头发里零星有几点褐色，不禁揶揄他的姓氏倒是概况了他本人的特点，一个苍白的年轻人。  
到了三楼苏菲看到了虚掩着的门，显然开门后也不会有人来迎接他，更不必提寒暄或是拥抱。  
苏菲始终不知道如何和维斯打招呼。假如她说“你今天气色不错。”看着维斯的脸，说到一半她自己就会打住。“今天天气不错。”不行，这不是她的风格。她抿了抿嘴唇，如果她说“好久不见。”这显得很生疏——尽管事实上她和维斯依旧互称姓氏。不过等苏菲见了维斯后很少会有以上忧虑。她根本不需要对维斯客气什么，况且她没有那个耐心。她只需要在推开门的一瞬间，打量打量维斯的表情瞧他今天心情如何，一边径直走向狭小拥挤的厨房寻找干净的杯子，一边说道“你果然还是幅老样子！有茶吗？”就可以了。  
维斯·海因里希果然坐在他所钟爱的扶手椅里，膝头摊开一本书，他任由苏菲从茶罐里抓出一把茶叶扔进杯里。  
苏菲端着茶杯，在地面上摆得整齐的书籍和文件之间寻找落脚的地方。  
“这回是因为什么呢，齐默？”维斯撑住下巴提问道，苏菲需要花些功夫来分辨那浓重的黑森口音。苏菲看到了维斯手里记事本，那就是维斯的记事本。一想到维斯会像一个记事员一样把所有事情都一五一十的记录下来，苏菲就觉得浑身不舒服。  
苏菲瞥到了书桌上叠得整齐的报纸，头条新闻无非是人们津津乐道的花边绯闻和持续低迷的世界经济。但过不了多久头版上会为今晨的戏剧腾出地方。记者们会随着尸体的腐臭而去，把它打扮成最佳主演。  
苏菲正把手伸向兜里打算掏出颗烟，却发觉手里只有一个干瘪的烟盒。  
“你不会忘记禁烟的协议了吧，齐默。”维斯的提醒从来都很及时。  
苏菲怏怏地挥了挥手里的烟盒，接着她把注意力转移到茶杯中上下起伏的茶叶上。开始一段叙述总是需要一段酝酿的时间，何况那是苏菲·齐默作为警探从业十余年里都未曾见过的古怪的犯罪现场。  
“今天早上六点，一个流浪汉在西南城郊的一栋废弃建筑里发现了一名死去的女子。”  
“如果只是这样你肯定不会来这。”维斯的声音从书后传来。  
“当然。”苏菲左手递上照片。“如果不是法医确定她已经死了，我还以为这是那群搞艺术的又弄出了什么新花样。”照片上红裙的女子摊开手脚，在红色的帷幕下好像睡去了一般。“你认得吧，卡拉瓦乔的《圣母之死》。”  
维斯接过照片，他盯着照片的样子使苏菲以为他着了魔，但她分明能从维斯眼里读到喜悦和鄙夷。  
苏菲选择到“松林地”的原因很简单，作为“顾问”的海因里希·维斯肯定知道答案，而这源自她的直觉。  
可维斯的沉默不语让苏菲觉得墙壁上时钟的转动变得缓慢。苏菲茶杯里的茶叶都沉了底也不再上浮，窗前的影子挪动了几寸，维斯依旧没有言语。  
“维斯。”苏菲试着唤回他。仍旧没有回答。  
“维斯！”  
“荒谬至极。”终于，维斯揉着腿从椅子里站起来，他攥紧那张照片，“模仿《圣母之死》进行谋杀，还为自己留下观赏用的席位,自认为是画家、戏剧家，也许他还在某个角落里窥视着手足无措的你们。这是多么荒诞的故事。人们都希望读到不同寻常的东西，现在我们有了这么优秀的素材。”  
这个安宁的城市不曾有过什么震惊世人的罪案，但是如今有了。想到这，苏菲把杯里的茶喝净。“还有更稀奇的事。”苏菲换了个落脚的地方，维斯不肯为她准备一把椅子更不许她倚在书架上，“死者艾琳·因扎吉，一个戏剧演员。我知道这个案子肯定会对你的胃口。”  
维斯脸上的笑容变得明显。“那确实是非常稀奇了，齐默。我不久前还在剧院外看到了她的海报。”维斯像是突然想起了什么，他一拍手，转身就从衣架上扯下那件鼠灰色的风衣。  
“还会有更稀奇的事。你下午有时间吧，齐默？”明明应当是征求意见的语气，话从维斯嘴里说出却像是在要挟。苏菲耸了耸肩，她也没有其他的选择。  
“那我们得快点了，还有半个小时就开始了。”  
维斯所说的是在学术报告厅举行的一场讲座。苏菲不情愿的发动了那辆老旧的黑轿车，她时常会为她的老搭档感到难堪。连维斯上车前都会因为布满裂纹的皮面座椅而犹豫，换辆车子的念头在苏菲脑子里便愈加坚定。  
用半个小时的时间跨越老城区是项艰难的任务，两人在演讲开始前的三分钟一边猫着腰寻找位置一边尴尬地和已就坐的听众道着歉。面对大厅里的人群，维斯的神情称得上是胆战心惊。在最后一排落座后他才松了口气。  
“气氛很......闷。”在看到其他人都在低头看书或是盯着讲台目不转睛后苏菲想不出更好的形容词了。身着西装的老教授站在讲台边上整理手里一打讲义。苏菲想，他穿着一套不错的呢子西装。  
大厅里的灯暗了下来，等到白色的屏幕上闪现出几个单词，苏菲知道维斯带她到这里的目的了。  
这是场关于卡拉瓦乔的讲演。  
简短的问候和引入结束后，老教授身后的屏幕上出现的是使人沉浸于视觉与心理双重冲击的画作。  
《圣母之死》。  
如果苏菲是第一次见到这幅画，身为天主教徒的她一定会惊愕不已，因为圣母确实死亡了，这让她开始怀疑神父讲述的那些神迹是否可信。玛丽亚像凡人一样死去了，没有天使的迎接也没有云彩的环绕，甚至连一身体面的衣服都没有。即使不是第一次目睹这场震撼人心的戏剧，苏菲心里的那些感受在画作背后那股力量前也是不能用言语这种颤抖着的小东西形容的。  
“戏剧性”，老教授反复提到这个单词，在场的人也将这个关键词记入笔记之中，大厅里笔尖和纸张摩擦的声音此起彼伏。  
卡拉瓦乔的画便是一场戏，他画作里华贵的红色幕布既是他的签名，也是戏剧开场的标记。苏菲不知不觉中听得入神了，她不得不赞叹老教授善于吸引他人注意力，他具有优秀讲师应具有的一切素质。维斯突然开口打断了她的倾听。  
“戏剧性是很准确的描述，更重要的是卡拉瓦乔会在自己的戏剧中扮演他人。”维斯指了指大屏幕上的《圣马太受难》画面里那个躲在角落里蹙着眉注视着惨剧发生的男人，不正是他在画室中制造了这混乱又把观看者留在尖叫和慌乱里吗？“还有《耶稣被捕》，他是一个擎着灯照亮客西马尼园和背叛罪行的男人；《音乐家们》里，他又是个躲在众人背后的小号手直视着自诩为观赏者的我们。”  
前方的屏幕上闪过一张张苏菲熟悉却叫不出名字的油画。因为距离较远，苏菲眼里只有一团模糊的色块。  
“你想暗示什么吗？”苏菲不喜欢打哑谜，在她眼里，谜是无聊的人在故弄玄虚。  
维斯在回答的时候盯着讲台，可很明显，他心不在焉。“我没有暗示。如果我们只说创作者为自己赋予了观察者的属性是不够的。有时人们认为画作是画家、主角和观众的三方博弈，但在这些画中，画家利用自己对画作的绝对权威和控制直面观众。”  
“所以‘他’利用了卡拉瓦乔这一特点，不仅在观察着我们，同时又展露了自我？”在苏菲说话的同时，坐在他们右前方的一位女性回头不满地看着他们俩，谁都能从她的表情里读出愤怒。“请安静！”她压低嗓音地说道。  
苏菲知趣地闭上了嘴，继续思考维斯刚才的话。  
讲演还在进行，但苏菲真的听不下去了。她感到自己回到了过去，坐在课桌前，她听得见每一个单词但是那些单词从来不在她的脑袋里停留。她会如坐针毡，她会忍不住扭动身体，紧接着她就会再次受到责备，被大声的念到名字，然后又装作毫不在乎的样子。听完一场完整的讲演对苏菲来说是种煎熬。  
掌声代表着讲座的结束，那也是苏菲的福音。她是第一个站起来活动筋骨的人。维斯还是坐在原位一动不动，他还在思考着什么。  
“他赋予圣母第三次死亡。”维斯突然说道。苏菲本在打量着陆续离场的听众，她回头看向把自己裹在风衣里的维斯，他看起来冻得瑟瑟发抖。“第一次死亡是传说中的死亡，圣母回归到了上帝的怀抱中，这不是真正意义上的死亡；第二次死亡是卡拉瓦乔赋予的，他告诉人们这个衣衫破烂的女人就是圣母，她的的确确地死在了圣徒面前。第三次，我们的‘画家’再次用仿作告诉我们圣母的死亡是凡人的死亡，使它成为不可更改的事实。”  
“我们从来不会给犯罪嫌疑人起绰号，维斯。那不是什么好习惯。”苏菲提醒道。那是三流报刊所热衷的。  
随您怎么说，维斯嘟哝着，至少他把自己当作一个画家。“显然这位‘画家’是属于‘病人’的那一类。”维斯的语气颇是肯定，他边说边点着头，他对自己的解释很满意。他把自己的言论写在了记事本里，苏菲不知道里面会有多少古怪的甚至是疯癫的言论。“当然，他也是一个演员。您也看得出来他似乎具有卡拉瓦乔的某些特质，出现在自己的画作中却作一个无闻的旁观者。”  
“你认为‘他’是想要模仿卡拉瓦乔？那他是个非常自大的家伙。”  
“我只是假设。”维斯话里少见的有些犹豫，“那把椅子是他留给自己的，它具有的是最简单、最原始的功用。如果那把椅子是为了让他有一个最佳的观赏位置，我是说如果，”维斯舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“他很有可能把自己当作了戏剧的导演，然后作为演员隐藏在某处欣赏着自己的作品，像《音乐家们》里的小号手看着迷茫的我们。”  
大厅里的听众走的差不多了，只剩下几个人在讲台上和教授交流着学术上的问题。教授是个热心肠的人，耐心地倾听、解答听众的问题，他乐在其中。   
苏菲除了伸懒腰外还把手指关节捏得噼啪作响，维斯本能样的往后缩。  
“我们的圣母，好吧，我们的受害人，”维斯在苏菲的抗议下改口，在苏菲听来这个说法很冒失，“过去的职业是什么？”  
“为什么问这个？”苏菲不可思议地盯着维斯。  
维斯解释道:“有一种说法是当年卡拉瓦乔用一个溺死的妓女作为模特来完成这幅画的。如果他是个了解情况的狂热粉丝，他可能会尽力复原这个细节的。”  
苏菲把自己随身携带的牛皮本拿了出来，她上午刚完成一部分调查，“艾琳·因扎吉是上周六随剧团到达的。”  
维斯打断了她的叙述，“对了，她是意大利人吗？”  
苏菲已经习以为常，她一边翻着本子一边回答:“因扎吉是英国长大的意大利人。她也是去年才加入那个英国剧团。性格内向，注重隐私，和剧团里的演员没什么深交。所以关于因扎吉的过去，他们没提供什么有用的线索。”苏菲眼里这样的受害人才是最棘手的，“他们说在昨天上午的时候找不到她，以为她是去观光了，结果一直没有回来。剧团的管理人说她是个演戏的料子，演的考狄丽亚能让莎士比亚从墓里坐起来边流泪边鼓掌。”  
“齐默，太夸张了。”维斯嘟哝着。不实的夸赞和油脂一样让人腻烦。  
“那是管理人自己说的，他很得意这个姑娘。”上午苏菲在剧院调查时，那位管理人表达的赞美与惋惜都是真切的。  
苏菲仍然记得剧院的走廊。走廊的地毯是红白相间的，她每走一步她都觉得脚下的地板一呼一吸，这里的温度就提高了几分。  
在她看来白天并不适合拜访剧院，到了夜晚才会出没的古代国王们在白日里都沉睡着，光是这么想就让人觉得怪异。到了演员的化妆间更是如此，摆放整齐的假发和近看起来材质低劣的长袍使苏菲想到了学校的化装舞会。这使她感到自己被隔离开了。艾琳·因扎吉的照片就摆在了她的桌上，她长得算不上好看，但一束鲜花说明她有热心的追求者——直到苏菲看到花束上的便条前她一直是这么想的。  
“在画笔下您会得到永恒。”  
苏菲很快想到了这是什么人留下的。苏菲再仔细打量那束花，那是束红色的玫瑰，颜色艳丽甚至到了俗气的地步，看起来有些滑稽。而红色花瓣上橘色花粉吸引了苏菲的注意力。直觉告诉她这会把她指向某一条可行的路径。  
除了被装进证物袋的花朵，苏菲还在翻看艾琳·因扎吉的行李箱时发现了尼古丁贴和少量可疑的白色粉末。  
艾琳·因扎吉并非看上去那般安分守己。  
当然，苏菲并不打算把这些告诉维斯。  
“我们在因扎吉的包里找到了旅游手册，我们能够推测出她生前所经过的地点。她大概是参观了药房博物馆、各种各样的教堂、歌德楼。”如果要参观教堂，苏菲可不会在这转悠，这个城市的教堂比不上意大利或是英国那些精致华美的建筑，“也许去了一两个啤酒馆，因为尸检的时候检测出了酒精，不过目前还不知道是哪家。至于死因，”苏菲的神色凝重起来，“硫喷妥钠注射死亡。而且目前看不出她生前有受到过强迫的迹象。”  
维斯的声音变得有些奇怪，开口时仿佛还带着笑声。“对于我们来说，艾琳·因扎吉就是一个活在戏剧中的人物，她披着米兰达的，或是苔丝蒙狄娜的外衣在舞台上度过几小时的短暂人生，然后她在生命的最后时刻宁静地投入上帝的怀里。这样带着唯美主义色彩的事情竟然会在现实世界里上演，真是荒谬至极。”  
此时大厅里只有苏菲和维斯二人了，维斯的声音在上空不断回荡，同时仿佛有窸窣的低语在应和着他。  
“维斯，我有一个地方想不通。”苏菲想起了什么，神情凝重。  
“请讲。”维斯把记事本阖上，他完成了他的记录。  
“今早模仿《圣母之死》的谋杀案发生，下午就有关于卡拉瓦乔的讲座。这不是巧合吧？”  
维斯扶着前面的椅背站起来，“你终于发现了吗？他选了个不错的日子，还为你们提供了一次讲解的机会。非常贴心不是吗？说不定今天他本人就在这呢。”  
苏菲本想拿出烟盒，却再次想起里面空无一物便失落的坐回到椅子里。这真是太棘手了。  
至于维斯，他眼里的喜悦是无法掩饰的。  
他总算是找到点事做了。


End file.
